Mi Inmortal: My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Alfred aun no acepta que Arthur haya olvidado lo mucho que lo amaba, al igual que ciertas naciones tampoco olvidaron lo que hizo Austria, la venganza es dulce, pero destruye. Secuela de "Mi Inmortal"


_Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda y muchos se quedaron con las ganas de más, aquí está la secuela de "Mi Inmortal". Espero que con esta historia ayude a aclarar ciertos asuntos desatendidos en la primera. Espero. Tengo que decirles que después que tenia 4 capítulos escritos sobre este fic, mi computador sufrió y todo fue eliminado, pero con toda y frustración empecé de nuevo. Espero que quede igual, pero nada. Bienvenido a todos los lectores y a los que decidieron pasar por aquí, para evitar confusión a los nuevos lectores, pueden leer "Mi Inmortal" para aclarar._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y mi último presupuesto lo use para arreglar mi PC, así que a recaudar nuevamente.**

**Advertencia: Paranoia de parte de Alfred y mención de minima violencia**

* * *

><p><em>…y aprendí algo…pensé que todas la cosas que tenia era porque, por obligación, me tenían que pertenecer, pero un día perdí un diamante por haber estado ocupado coleccionado piedras en el camino…<em>

_Alfred…aunque haya olvidado las liricas de la canción…recuerdo la melodía…_

_¿Me recordaras algún día Arthur? O es que… ¿me olvidaras para siempre?_

_Aunque te haya olvidado, mi corazón dice…que…_ **Te amo.**

* * *

><p>—…lo ha hecho bien…— dijo el americano sonriendo melancólicamente, finalmente removiendo la taza de café que hace minuto estaba inhalando. Matthew que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa levanto la mirada de los documentos que llenaba para mirar a su hermano. —Me da risa…actúa como si nada, hace tiempo que ya me dice idiota… ¿sabes? Francis me dijo que es un progreso, no sé qué decir—<p>

—Alfred…pienso que Arthur ha hecho un gran progreso, ya está con sus cosas de siempre…emmm hablando solo…y peleando con sus hermanos…como siempre, además te dijo idiota y ya insulta a Francis— el canadiense murmuró volviendo a los papeles. Alfred solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente volvió a la taza de café, ignorando el comentario.

—…creo que…— el americano pauso y tomo otro sorbo de su café solo para recordar que estaba vacío. Sus dedos comenzaron a dar sobre la mesa, Matthew levantando la mirada, frunció el ceño para luego soltar un suspiro algo molesto. —…alguien tiene que pagar…—

Matthew movió los labios en señal de hablar, pero Alfred rápidamente se levanto de la silla y salió de la oficina aun más molesto de lo que estaba, el canadiense solo miro hacia el oso blanco que estaba dormido en su izquierda y murmuro.

—…a veces tengo miedo de lo que Alfred pueda hacer…está muy cegado con su heroísmo…creo que quedare yo para velar…— sonrió el canadiense mientras se levantaba solo para tropezar con unas cajas. —…en especial cuando me deja todo el trabajo solo a mi—

* * *

><p>Alfred, mientras caminaba, no podía olvidar nada de lo que había pasado, era algo imposible. Aun no puede creer que los demás solo hayan dicho que todos están vivos, que es mejor así, que no dijeran nada, que nadie pagara...que todo siguiera normal. Por supuesto, eso es muy fácil de decir cuando ellos no son los que sufrieron cuando Arthur no recordaba ni su nombre al principio. ¿Qué les va a importar a ellos? ¡Nada! A ellos no les importa si Arthur recuerda o no, lo importante para ellos es que uno dio su vida, memoria en este caso, por ellos y pueden seguir viéndosela. Egoístas. Egoístas son cada uno de ellos, si cada uno de ellos tiene una gota de culpa.<p>

— ¿Quién es ahora? — pregunto Alfred mientras esquivaba a las personas que caminaban en dirección opuesta. Suspiro y mordió su labio inferior cuando una mujer se tropezó con él, pero simplemente siguió y ni dijo perdón. —Dime y rápido—

El americano solo se recostó contra la pared de una esquina mientras escuchaba las palabras desde el otro lado de la línea de su teléfono. Sonaban importante, pero a el no le importaba, todos eran egoístas y punto. El es el único que tiene la razón, el único que entiende, el único héroe que queda, ya que los demás solo viven por vivir. —…espero que sea verdad, diles que voy pronto…—

* * *

><p>— ¿Austria? — el austriaco levanto su mirada del periódico para mirar hacia el umbral de la puerta donde estaba parada la húngara, con una expresión que Roderich solo pudo catalogar como seria y a misma vez exigente. Se hizo a un lado del mueble haciendo que ella entrara y se sentara a su lado, su mirada en dirección a sus pies como si fuera la primera y última vez que los haya visto. Austria solo arqueo la ceja. —…se que en la junta de hace cuatro años dijeron que olvidáramos lo sucedido, pero ya sabes…no puedo…no es fácil—<p>

— ¿Qué es fácil en esta vida Elizabeta? — pregunto el austriaco en un tono serio mientras tornaba las páginas del periódico. La húngara solo agacho los hombros e hizo un gesto de que el austriaco tenía toda la razón, nada es fácil en esta vida sobre todo cuando son naciones y sienten hasta el más mínimo cambio que sucede a su alrededor, es imposible no sentir nada cuando a cada momento, a cada minuto y a cada segundo sienten esa vibración que hace resonar todo el cuerpo. —Además, si nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos mas en 'eso' pues… ¿Qué más? Hay más problemas reales que pensar que en algo que realmente no tiene sentido, para mí no lo tiene—

— ¿Roderich? ¿Cuándo las cosas te dejaron de importar?— pregunto la joven húngara, su tono de voz algo tembloroso de lo molesta que estaba, no podía creer todavía que Austria, después de lo que hizo sea tan insensible sobre el asunto, era como si no tuviera corazón. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza. No podía abarcar que el austriaco sea tan…tan…tan inhumano aunque sonara irónico, porque no lo son.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando en primer lugar Hungría? — Hungría abrió los ojos en asombro, la pregunta de Austria tomándola por sorpresa dejándola con la boca media abierta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que también decidiste tener amnesia y empezaste a omitir los detalles? ¿Te recuerdas? ¿Yo haberme suicidado o que Vash se disparo…algo, un simple detalle?— se levanto rápidamente y señalo al austriaco, de manera amenazadora, el cual ahora había colocado de periódico a su lado para atender más a la joven frente a él.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué? — dijo el austriaco de una manera sorprendida, la cual Hungría juro que si no hubiera vivido lo que paso le hubiera creído, pero no, ella si vivió y murió en el asunto. — ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —

—De los cuentos de hadas de Inglaterra, si, de ahí fue que lo saque— dijo la joven furiosa agarrando y doblando los encajes de su traje verde mientras en su mente decidía si matar ahí mismo de la rabia al austriaco o no. — ¿Y sabes qué? Se los iré a entregar, nos vemos—

Elizabeta dio un giro sobre su pie y dio la vuelta para marcharse de la sala furiosa mientras Austria se acomodaba los lentes en su sitio mirando hacia la puerta que se cerraba con fuerza algo confundido.

* * *

><p>—Un par de huesitos rotos aquí y otro par para haya de verdad no le hace daño a nadie, da? — sonrió felizmente el ruso mientras jugaba con la pequeña bandera que había arrancado del lado donde estaba el americano, la cual Alfred, de mala gana, se la quito enseguida poniéndola nuevamente en su sitio haciendo que el ruso se molestara. —Que cruel eres <em>comrade<em> Alfred, me gusta jugar contigo—

—A mi no, y deja mi bandera quieta, juega con la tuya. Ignorando eso… ¿Qué planeas?— pregunto Alfred cruzando los brazos mientras Iván miraba hacia los lados inocentemente, finalmente sus ojos lavandas cayendo a la persona que acababa de levantarse de asiento.

—Primero, violencia no— afirmo la nación. —Solo un leve re-cuento de todo, parece no importarle—

—No se…todos han cambiado mucho, mucho…

— ¡Aiya! ¡No quiero volver a ver como perdía a los demás, aru! ¿Leve, dices, aru?— dijo China de forma alterada mientras miraba algo serio a la nación que solo suspiro sabiendo que esto no iba a ningún lado con la opción que acababa de decidir.

—Awww…no me dejaron terminar— protesto la otra nación que estaba justo al lado del chino que solo movió las manos en señal a que hablara rápido y no perdiera tiempo.

—Pues, como decía…todos han cambiado mucho, mucho…me entristece decir que estoy de acuerdo con Rusia— el ruso solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre mientras Alfred solo suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, todas las miradas puestas en el.

—En realidad no me importa como hagamos el re-cuento, lo que no puedo aceptar es que no se haya hecho justicia, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con 'este' aquí a mi lado. Ludwig piensa…— dijo el americano dando un leve golpe a la mesa con su mano, Rusia solo desvió la mirada hacia China, que al ver la atención que se le prestaba intercambio asientos con la nación española, que felizmente acepto y Alemania solo puso su mano en la frente.

—Alfred, tu sabes más que Ludwig— sonrió Iván mientras se levantaba del asiento. Rápidamente, en un momento casi instantáneo ojos azules se posaron en el.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Alfred pregunto formando su mano en un puño.

— ¡Oh, nada _comrade_ Alfred! Solo quería decir que le preguntemos a Japón cuando tengamos el tiempo, quizás se digne en decirnos sus anécdotas algún día— rio el ruso mientras Alfred solo formaba sus labios en una expresión de disgusto evidente, Alemania solo aclaro la garganta y ambos volvieron a sus asientos.

—Lo importante es que nadie más, aparte de nosotros cuatro se entere… ¿De acuerdo? — pregunto Alemania, sus ojos templados mirando la cara de todos los cuales sin perder tiempo afirmaron lo que la nación alemana pedía. —Hablemos cuando las tensiones bajen—

— ¿Qué haremos? — pregunto el americano antes de salir.

—Ya verás— respondió serenamente el alemán.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, gracias por haber venido aquí a apoyarme de nuevo, se los agradezco, y muchas gracias por leer. Repito a los nuevos lectores, para aclarar ciertas dudas pueden leer 'Mi Inmortal' y mientras estén de paseo también pueden, si tienen el tiempo, leer 'Sueños de Libertad para Amarte'. De verdad gracias por todo.<em>

_Hasta la próxima, no olviden..._

**Review**


End file.
